1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tag punch system for producing tags to be attached to livestock and the like.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Cattle and other livestock are labeled or otherwise tagged with an identification number. This number serves as part of an accounting system for the owner and also serves to identify the owner of the livestock should the livestock become loose or otherwise become separated from the owner. Furthermore, the identification tag is an invaluable aid at livestock auctions where the hectic pace makes livestock identification tags a necessary item for smooth functioning of the sales operation.
Livestock tags generally take one of two methods. One method of identifying livestock is to place a "waterproof" identification mark into the livestock's ear. Such a method is relatively permanent and accomplishes the identification process well. However, such a method suffers from certain drawbacks. First, the waterproof ink used to make the waterproof mark tends to fade in hot and humid climates such as those found in the major livestock regions of Florida, Texas, Argentina, and others. The mark will either fade or blur making proper identification of the livestock impossible. Furthermore, such marking systems are restricted to the size of the livestock ear. As such, a person desiring to identify the mark must be in close proximity to the livestock in order to ascertain the nature of the mark. Such a system proves inefficient.
A second type of livestock identification method is to place a tag into the ear of the livestock. The tag, which is created beforehand, is clipped or otherwise pierced into the ear and permanently remains attached to the ear. The tag can be created from material that is relatively immune to the effects of the heat and humidity of major livestock producing regions. This type of livestock identification system works relatively well. However, it is not without drawbacks. The current tag systems that are placed onto livestock are difficult and expensive to produce. Such systems require that the particular identification number to be produced, be requisitioned well in advance. Any change in the number is cumbersome.
A livestock identification system is needed that can be attached to livestock in order to specifically identify that particular item of livestock. Such a system must be immune to the heat and humidity that is found in many livestock producing regions around the globe. Furthermore, such a system must be relatively simple and straightforward to use and must be able to quickly produce unique identification numbers at the discretion of the user of the device. Preferably, such a system should be simple and straightforward to manufacture.